winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:SARAH hyder/Archievement 4
For the second highlight color, I want blue. I would like also to have 2 more Talkboxes( for when i am in a good and in a angry mood) can you help me?Dreammaster13666 15:14, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Can I please have a text box that is orange and yellow, with red text, the text font vivaldi and says MusaFan - Turn up the music, Talk - This is fun, picture KidMusa.PNG MusaFan 10:43, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Can I please have another text box, one that is light blue and yellow, with green text, the font lucinda handwriting and says MusaFan - Song Bird Fury! Talk - Don't mess with me, picture MusaDF.png, thx MusaFan 05:25, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Can I please have a text box that is purple and dark blue, with hot pink text, the text font Algerian and says MusaBelievix - Bright Heart! Talk - Cuore Splendente, picture 200px - Brightheart.jpg MusaBelievix 05:23, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Can I please have another text box that is green and blue, with black text, the text font Matura MT Script Capitals and says Layla - Why didn't you stay with me Nabu? Talk - Why is this happening to me, picture 9a.png, thx MusaBelievix alkboxt Thanks fo my signature and for the talkboxes: for my happy talkbox colors purple and light blue and for the text yellow and what I will say: Dreammaster13666 - Happy Elf. TALK, and the image: Rex.jpg. For my angry talkbox colors all black with red text and what I will say: Dreammaster13666 - Anger of the Elves. TALK - You better watch out!!! and the image: FloxyRexLenny.jpg. And I'm not on deviantart and I'm 15. Dreammaster13666 Dark Lord of the Elves I have art on Deviantart. Here: pt018.deviantart.com Look under Winx. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:52, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ya ok Hey, wassup? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 15:11, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Sarah Dreammaster13666 Dark Lord of the Elves Hello sarah! Winx Club Fan:Stella♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Oh my Oh my mistake! But he/she messed up this Open Up your heart And there is already a page like that We r da winx Winx Club Fan:Stella♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Sorry about that sent message EloiseWinx 03:09, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ^.^ StellaWinxClubFan! Well i like them they make me feel special ^_^ It says that Stormy Is missing 3 sections! ♥♥♥♥♥♥Stella♥♥♥♥♥♥Stella Believix!!! Hey Hi Sarah are you online? Cuz i want to speak to you! ♥♥♥♥♥♥Stella♥♥♥♥♥♥Stella Believix!!! Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Reply They look great but the one you just now posted on meh talkpage is too mini! ♥♥♥♥♥♥Stella♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥Stella Believix!!!♥♥♥♥ Relply Reply! . No I am not. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 09:13, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ..................................................... reply ok....... StellaWinxClub Fan! I lost interest in that show a long time ago. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 11:25, June 6, 2012 (UTC) O_O Reply Oh because i thought u was mad!♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥User:Winx Club Fan:Stella I recently moved to Detroit, in the state of Michigan, USA. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 11:53, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm 18, which, by American national law, is the legal adult age. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 12:05, June 6, 2012 (UTC) It's nice ♥♥StellaWinxClub Fan! ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Nice to meet you Hi, Its very nice to meet you too ,Sarah. And yes i want talkboxes. I am a natural born American. Born in San Francisco, California, and have lived all over the country my entire life. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 14:43, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm always online and my fav pixie is Amore School Alfea ♥♥StellaWinxClub Fan! ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Not Me Sorry but i'm not the one who messed up the lyrics - either that they were already messed up or that they got messed after my edit. 'Proof -' http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Winx!_We%27re_Back?diff=prev&oldid=83983 . Thats all i edited. First try checking the history before telling anyone......... And i did'nt yell anything to Roxy13 at all. Check her talk page first. Thanx - 12:20, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Bloom and Roxy are my favorites. es we are friends Yes we are friends Hi Thanks! BelievixinStella (talk) 03:03, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'd like a black backround with blue writing, if possible! Thanks! BelievixinStella (talk) 05:18, June 9, 2012 (UTC)